Shot
by ishipthesetwo
Summary: Post Suicide Squad. Deadshot sees his relationship with Harley Quinn as perfect, but one night Rick Flag draws his attention to something very annoying... Quinnshot. A lot about tattoos, a night in the club, drunk Rick, drunk Floyd, drunk everyone, a quarrel and some fluff. All because I ship them so hard.


**I do not own neither the characters nor the universe.**

 **This is my first Suicide Squad fic. I started to write it because there is many Harley/Joker fics, but only few Harley/Deadshot. I think in the movie Margot Robbie and Will Smith had amazing chemistry. I also think Joker and Harley relationship is abusive and it's destroying her. They have different priorities while Floyd wants the same as Harley - family life (I know that in the Enchantress' vision he wanted to kill the bat, but his daughter was very important to him).**

 **I want to apologize for my spelling errors but english is not my native language and I find it quite difficult (for example this "ain't" thing is weird to me). This is also the reason why in this story Harley doesn't speak her Jersey accent.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this fic!**

* * *

"You sure?" Floyd asked, his voice full of disbelief.

"Yeah" Harley turned to face him. "Why are you surprised? It was your idea!" She walked over to the mirror and took off her shirt.

Floyd sighed. She was right. It was his idea. He shouldn`t talk to her that way but after a few drinks... His memory took a step back to the last night.

* * *

The squad was celebrating Rick's birthday in one of the Gotham's clubs. Floyd was sitting next to the bar with Flag at his side. His eyes were focused on Harley - the girl, dressed in scanty dress, was doing amazing things on the dance floor.

"You are a lucky man." laughted Rick. "You have a really wild beast."

"Yeah. You have no idea what she is capable of." Deadshot chuckled. "If she is in the mood."

"And how often is she?" Asked Rick with his eyebrow raised.

"Always." Floyd laughted and ordered two more shots while his companion was wandering if it was a joke or a real statememnt. "Are you there, Flag?"

"Yeah, I was just wandering which one is on the top, you or her." Rick started to laugh. "Cheers, Deadshot."

"Cheers, Colonel." replied Floyd as both of them emptied their glasses. Assassin's eyes went back to Harley. He really enjoyed her dancing.

"Hey, Shot!" Flag gave him a serious glare. "I saw your girl's tattoos."

"So what?" Asked Floyd. "She ain't bother to hide them. Want some from her? Almost half of them she made by herself."

"No, I don't want a tattoo" Rick looked already drunk. "But I want to ask YOU!" He pointed his finger at Floyd "Don't you feel strange while banging your lady doggy style and looking at the Joker's tattoo on her back?

Floyd was speechless. He knew this tattoo well. "Property of The Joker" was inked on his girlfriend's back. He didn't know how to respond, he has never been thinking about it. When he met Harley for the first time, during the first Suicide Squad mission, she was in love with the Joker and she already had all these tattoos. When she and Floyd end up together, he accepted all of her craziness.

"Look who is there!" Rick turned his attention to Boomerang who approached to them. "Where is Katana?"

"She went home." Boomerang said, sad voice.

"Drink with me, it's my birthday!" Rick shouted, slapping Aussie on the shoulder. "And listen to me! You should forget about Katana for a while! I know what I'm saying, man, I know her for a long time and I know she's still grieving her..."

Floyd couldn't believe his own eyes. Drunk Colonel Rick Flag giving love advances to also drunk australian criminal, and asking assassin-for-hire about his erotic life. However amusing was that, Deadshot didn't want to hear it any longer. True be told, he stopped enjoying this night. He felt sudden urge to be with Harley, so he walked towards her.

"Don't wanna to interrupt you, ladies" Floyd walked over to Harley and June, who were tirelessly dancing, surrounded by the other people, mainly men. "but I think someone should take care of Rick." Girls giggled. They were both tipsy.

"Goody!" Harley jumped. "Today it's his birthday, let him have fun!"

"I understand your point of view, honey, but the only sober person in our infamous company went home about ten minutes ago." Floyd tried to give her a serious look, but he felt a little dizzy. "And I ain't wanna any of us to make troubles."

"You are right." Said June. "I'm going to check what's going on with Rick."

As she went away, Floyd let his arm go around Harley's waist. His attention was caught by the single J letter inked on her arm. He saw this tattoo many times before, but now it was different. "Screw you, Rick Flag."

"What?" Harley turned to face him.

"Nothing, doll face."

"Oh, that's a pity. Because I could swear ya said something about screwing." She gave him seductive smile.

"Lets go home." Deadshot whispered to her ear, his hand slip down to her ass. "Or somewhere we can talk about it."

"Ya better go for another drink for me!" Harley pushed his hand away. They both glared at June who waved her hand to say goodbye while Rick and Boomerang left the club, their arms embraced.

"Our squad is out." Said Floyd. "I think this is the time for us to go"

"Last drink and last dance!" Harley started do move her body to the music.

"Ok, doll face." He sighed. "Be here when I get back." He moved towards the bar.

"One shot." He said to the bartender. "And one drink. Something sweet. It's for her." He nodded at Harley's direction.

"The Joker's girl." The man behind the bar stared at Deadshot. "Be careful, man. Better leave her alone."

Deadshot felt anger raising in his veins. "He is not Joker's girl anymore."

"But she is marked."

Floyd gave him murderous look. The tattoos. He didn't know if the bartender was talking about Harley's tattoos, but in his actual state (quite drunk) this was his first idea. He emptied his shot.

"She is here with me." Said Floyd roughly. He took blue drink from the bartender and wento to Harley's direction.

* * *

Later that night Floyd and Harley reached their home. They were both drunk.

"So, Hot Stuff, what was the thing you wanted to talk about?" She pushed him against the wall. "Something about... screwing?" She asked seductively.

Floyd couldn't focus at her. It was strange, but he could not forget about Rick's words. He pushed away Harley's hands. She gave him confused glare. She doesn't used to be treated that way by him.

"What's going on?" She asked. "You don't like me?"

"You should dress more properly. Not to show everything."

"What? I though ya like my outfits!" Harley stared at his eyes. He didn't respond anything. "Ok Deadshot, tell me what is going on!" She screamed at him.

"I will tell you!" He grabbed her arm and dragged her in front of the mirror. "Here, you see?" He pointed at her arm. "His mark on you. His letter. His J. I see it every time I grab your hand. And there!" His hand is now moving over her tigh. "Every time I look at my girlfriend's legs I have to remind herself about her crazy ex-boyfriend! But the worst" He turned her front to him and placed his hand on her back tattoo. "is that every time I fuck my girlfriend from the back I have to see that she is the Joker's property!"

Harley didn't know what to say, so she just grabbed a heavy book from the shelf and threw it at him. First time since she is with Floyd she felt not acceptable. She screamed and threw at him another thing, which was the pocket knife. He bounced.

"Why did ya say that?!" She screamed at him when he approached to her. "Don't ya see that I am all yours?"

"I see you were his!" He screamed. "And for other people you are still Joker's chick!"

She gave him a slap right in the face. He kissed her. His one hand tangled in her hair while second grabbed her waist. She didn't resist. The kiss was hard and long. After that Deadshot caressed her cheek, released her from his grip and left.

"Fuck you!" She cried after him.

* * *

When he went back home, it was almost dawn. He took a shower and went to the bedroom. She was laying on the bed back to him. He could see her exposed back and the tattoo which was screaming "property of The Joker", but he didn't care. He slipped under the blanket next to her, his arm around her. He placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

"Where have ya been?" She asked.

"You ain't sleep?" He asked quietly. He felt guilty. He knew she is very emotional and it costed her a lot to release from abusive relationship with The Joker and the memories of him were still painful to her.

"Nah."

They were laying in silence for a few minutes. Harley was staring in the darkness of the room, while Floyd pressed his face to her hair and inhaled her scent.

"I'm sorry, Harls." He said. She didn't respond. "It was just... In the club I realized that many people still consider you as the Joker's girl."

"So what?" She turned to look at his eyes. "Ya know that I'm yours now."

"Yeah, but I ain't want them to connect you with him anymore." His hand was now stroking her hair.

"You know they will be."

There were silence again. Floyd knew he is not the best with talking about feelings. Harley turned his back to him, grabbed his hand and pressed it to her chest.

"I love you." Words came from Floyd's lips. Harley smiled.

* * *

"Floyd, don't be a dick and come here!"

He entered the bedroom and saw Harley standing next to the mirror dressed only in her underwear. He saw her that way many times before, but every time his body had only one reaction.

"So" Harley put her hands on her hips. "Ya ain't apologize to me yet."

"Doll face." He rolled his eyes. "I apologized to you an hour ago. And it was not the first time today."

"But it still ain't compensate your earlier behaviour!" She yelled.

"Then I apologize. Again."Floyd knew he can't win with her. Especially when she is in her underwear. He is lost. "You wanted me to come here because you wanted me to apologize?"

"No! I want ya to help me. I ain't know which tattoos I'm going to remove."

"I thought you were joking about that. Is this even possible?"

"Of course." Harley smiled. "There are some laser treatments and other things. I saw it in the internet."

"Doll face." Floyd looked at her, his eyes concerned. "You know you don't have to do it. Yesterday I was just drunk and random guy pissed me...Look, I love you the way you are, with all your tattoos and scars and craziness." He run his thumb against her lower lip. "You are perfect to me."

"Mistah J have never told me something like this." Harley said with sadness. She placed her hand on Floyd's chest, on his heart. "Thank ya. For these words. For everything. I love you and I want you to know that." She kissed him gently and suddenly turned back pointing at her back tattoo. "That's why this one must disappear!"

"This one too." Floy chuckled and grabbed her right arm where "J" tattoo was.

"And?" Asked Harley with large smile. "Which one is next to be eliminated?"

"I ain't know yet." Floyd grabbed her waist and threw her on the bed. "I have to take a look on them..."

* * *

They decided that "J" on the arm, "Property of the Joker" on the back, "Daddy's lil' monster" on her chest and "Puddin" tattoos on her tighs have to be gone.

Floyd was sitting in the waiting room. He stood as he saw Harley leaving the room.

"Hey." He went to her and gave her quick kiss. "Was it hurt?"

"Nah." She smiled. "Ya know I'm immune to that kind of pain."

Floyd looked at her reddened skin. She had a bandage only at her arm.

"Something went wrong. "She explained. "But it will recover for few days."

Floys smiled, leaned over her back ang gently kissed reddened place. Harley hissed.

"Was that hurt?"

"Nah. I am jus little worried."

"About what?"

She gave him psychotic smile. "When we come home and I will let ya screw me from the back, my ass won't be the thing ya want to look at anymore."

* * *

"Floyd?"

"Mhm?"

They were laying on the bed, Harley cuddled in his chest. Deadshot's fingers were drawing invisible circles on her bare back.

"Ya want to make me a tattoo?"

"Doll face." He looked at her skeptically. "You have just removing about five tattoos from your gorgeous body." He placed his second hand on her tigh.

"So?"

"Anyway." Floyd sighed. "You know it doesn't work like that, don't you? I don't own you and I don't have to claim you by writing something on you, like Zoey signs her school books. You are not a thing."

"And what if somebody will steal me?" She giggled.

"Then I..." Started Floyd but Harley interrupted kissing him.

"I ain't think it's gonna happen." She placed his hand on her chest. "Ya ain't wanna claim my body, but ya already claimed my heart." Then she cuddled to his chest again and he returned to drawing circles at her back.

"Than do." She hissed suddenly.

"Do what?" He asked couriously.

"Nothin, I ain't talking to you."

He smiled. This woman may be crazy, but she definietly makes him happy.

* * *

"I'm gonna make a present for you." Harley said one day jumping on his back and kissing his cheek.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. It will be crazy and you will love it!"

"I can't wait." Was all Deadshot could say. He was not surprised when many hours later Harley Quinn returned to him with bandages on her back and chest, exactly in places where her previous tattoos were.

"Looks like you were shot, not inked." He chuckled.

"Yeah." Harley laughted. "You are right! Now..." She smiled to him innocently." Don't ya wanna unpack your present?"

She sat on his lap and let him take off the bandage from her back. Deadshot stared at the viewfinder which was inked on her pale skin.

"How creatively." He chukled.

"Do ya like it?" Harleyss eyes were sparkling.

"Yeah." Laughted Floyd. "I absolutely love it."

"Then" She changed her position and now she was sitting straddled on his lap. "Look at the front."

Deadshot gently took of the bandage from her chest. Few weeks ago "daddy's lil monster" was inked there. Now it was one word - "shot".

"Don't touch!" Harley grabbed his hand. "It has to heal!" She stared at his eyes. "Do ya like it?"

"I ain't like it." Floyd kissed her. "I love it." They kissed again. "You know what, Harley?"

"What?"

"Mabe we should visit Rick and June? I'm sure they will love your new tattoos." True be told he was just courious about Rick's reaction.

"You want to show me." Harley leaned over his face. "Because now ya claim my body. I`m all yours." She whispered.

"You are shot." Floyd laughted and put his arms around her waist. "I love you, Doll face."

"Love ya too." Harley got up from his lap and let him stand. Then she turned and pressed her back to him. "Now show me how you shoot!"


End file.
